Relic Hunter: The Black Rubin eng
by ScbEk
Summary: It's about Dracula's holy relic, a black rubin. (english version)
1. Default Chapter

Relic Hunter: The Black Rubin  
  
Intro:  
  
For about 600 years ago a son was born in Sighisoara in Transylvania. He was supposed to represent his father and because of that he got the name "Dracula". His father was Vlad Dracul II and the after name was a nickname he has got from a union called Dragon. "Drac" means, "devil" and "ul" is like "the". The name literally meaning "the Devil". "Ulea" means "the son of". So Dracula means literally, "the son of the devil". The son was named from the beginning as Vlad Dracul III, but later in his life his was also called as Vlad Tepes, within "Tepes" means impale in Rumania. Dracula lived between 1428 and 1476 and become 48 years old. Everything that he sucked blood throw the throat and that he not liked garlic and the whole thing that all tells about him was controlled from a black Rubin that he always carried around his throat. The black Rubin had some power that did the humans body instable and that's the reason why he sucked blood and killed many peoples under his life.  
  
1. At the bar  
  
Because of this relic and history where Nigel and Sydney in Rumania to find this marvels relic that Dracula one's have carried. Sydney and Nigel had just checked in on a small motel in the southern Transylvania at the same time as the rain just felled down the whole time. Transylvania for may people are a dark place, there people often stay at home, and that was Sydney and Nigel opinion too. It seemed that they where wrong. Transylvania was the perfect place to live on. It was parks everywhere, not much traffic, it was a peaceful town. Finely here, said Syd for her self. Does that rain never stop, said Nigel irritated? My new shirt is all wet already, he complained. Don't take it so hard Nigel. You can always let it dry under the night if you cleaver, Syd said to him. Hey, I'm cleaver, I did not think about that since now, he said while he looked away from her. She laughs at him. They went forward to the reception there they should get the key for the room that they have ordered. The reception disk was empty for the moment, but suddenly some chick came out of no were caring a huge box. Do you need any help, Sydney asked the women? No thanks, I can handle it my self, she answer. While she was talking to Syd, she lost her concentration of caring the box, so she almost lost it, but Nigel had just ran up to her and helped her then to sat it down. Thanks for the help, she said to Nigel smiling. No problem Madame, he said and walked back to the front of the disk. Have you ordered a room or just looking for a way somewhere, she asked Sydney? We have ordered a room her in the name of Sydney Fox. Let's see. her you are. You and your friend will get room 15. Thank you, Syd said back. Syd take the key and then walked up to the room with her luggage and Nigel. When they came up to the room Nigel asked something to Sydney: Didn't you order two rooms, he asked suspicions? They didn't have two rooms left, so we will live in the same room for a while. That's okay for you I hope, Syd said and at the same time looked at him with a look? That's okay for me, he said and ran in to the room. When they had packed up there luggage and everything they had with them, they went down stairs to a half rotten bar that had open every day after naptime. They hoped to get some information about the black Rubin and to get some beer of course. Nigel was the first to give it a shoot, but he not surprised failed totally. Excuse me, can you tell me little about a black Rubin that was here about 500 years ago, he asked a big man in the bar? The big man turns around and stared at him. Maybe I wasn't to clearly in my talking. Have you heard about a man called Dracula, you know, with the huge teeth? The big man got very angry with Nigel and takes his hand and lift up Nigel against the wall. Just exactly when the big man should hit Nigel Syd comes to rescue and tells him that Nigel are very sorry about that and she then whispered to the man that Nigel are not so normal if you look at other people. Did I say anything wrong; Nigel asked Syd while he brushes away the dust from his shirt? Don't ask me, I just a tourist, she tolled him. Nigel smiled at her. Suddenly a stranger comes up to them and tells them some advice how to act her in Transylvania. Rule 1; do never talk about something that is connected with Dracula. Rule 2, do NEVER ever break rule 1, said the stranger to them. For the first, who are you, Sydney asked the stranger? I'm sorry, my name is Vladimir Kreskov and are a relic hunter just like your self miss Fox, he answered her. How do you know ho I am Mr Kreskov? I got my source. Why can't anyone talk about rule 1 here, Nigel asked Vladimir? Is it something wrong or dangerous or what? It's a sin for our country, it's a black time in our history and every time someone talks about it, we always been remind about the terrible things that happened. Because of that we all try to keep it down. Okay, we just wanted to find some information about the black Rubin, Nigel said. Don't look after the black Rubin. It will follow evil and pain if you find it. If I find it, I will destroy it directly. Vladimir went back to his little corner in the bar and Sydney and Nigel take a last drink before they leave the bar. They took a sit near the bar and drunk up their drinks there. We didn't get so much facts that we wanted to, Nigel said. I agree with you Nigel. It's something that they hide for us that they won't let go of. It's good thing that we meet our contact tomorrow here in Transylvania. Yeah, that's good. Now had Sydney and Nigel got tired and wanted now to go to bed and sleep and harmless dream. They paid for their drinks and then went up to theirs room. When they came in to the room did the changes fast because they wanted to go to bed as soon as possible. I take the left side, said Syd to Nigel. What, did he say back not understanding? I take the left side on the bed, if it's okay? Is it only one bed in this motel room, he asked? Yes, I'm afraid so. Okay, you can take the left side. After that the both got in to bed and fell asleep. 


	2. Roger Carrie's death

2. Roger Carrie's death  
  
The day after started with a great breakfast down at the restaurant that the motel own. They could choose anything they want. Nigel liked that offer. After a good breakfast Syd and Nigel went to a house in the centre of the town. They was expect to meet their contact their, Roger Carrie was his name. They went in to the house and knocked on his apartment and after a short time he opened the door. Roger was a middle age with a big black beard and he was small like a paper. God day, what can I do for you, said Roger with his dark voice to them? Hello, my name is Sydney Fox and this is my partner Nigel Bailey. I think your were waiting us. Nigel waived to him. Sydney Fox? Finally. You don't know how glad I am to see you. Why's that, she asked him? Under my research about the black Rubin, someone has tried to steal all my facts about it three times, but they have failed every time. By the way, do you want something to drink, he asked them both? We both take a whisky, if you got anything. Of course I have. It's the best drink you can have. Under the time they was drinking Syd asked Roger some question: Have you seen who the bad guys were, she asked? No I haven't. They do it so quiet and good. I think they are professional. Can we see your research about the black Rubin, Nigel asked him? It's okay for me. This way. Nigel and Syd followed him to his living room there he got lot's of fact he have got from all over the world. While they looked at his stuff he went back to the kitchen to get some more drinks. It's a nice collection of facts about the Rubin you have, said Nigel. I have worked with this my whole life, said Roger from the kitchen. At the same time as Syd and Nigel looks on the facts they here a strange noise from the kitchen, like a fall. They walk back to the kitchen to see what have happened and it isn't nice. Some one had shut down Roger from the window. Syd looks out the window and can there see a sniper packing his stuff. The sniper man sees her and run away from the crime scene. Sydney follows after him at the highest speed to try to catch him. Roger didn't deserve to die on this way. She runs throw the door and down the stairs and out of the house while Nigel stays still in the house. It was too much for his nerves to run with guys who like to shoot. When she got out of the house could she see him running from the house and into a dark alley. She thought that she got him caught in the alley, but she was wrong. This man had planed this murder for a long time, you could see that. He had put a rope over the last wall and when he was over the wall, he just took his rope with him and walked in to a car that was waiting for him. Sydney lost him because of that. After that Sydney came back to the house there Nigel was waiting. When she came into the room to say that she didn't get him, she sees Nigel lying on the floor. Someone had knocked Nigel down and cleaned the house of the facts that they had. She ran to him to see if he was okay. How is it Nigel, she asked nervous? How many fingers do I hold up (three)? Three of course. My sight isn't that bad, he said. What happened, she asked him? I stood and watched some photos that Roger had taken and suddenly someone hit me in the back. Did anything get stolen? You bet it got. They took all facts that Roger had. What, he screamed! What shall we do now? When Nigel stood up could Syd see some pictures lying on the floor. Nigel had probably felled on the picture and for that the reason didn't the bad guys see those pictures. She took the pictures and put them in her bag that she had with her. They then looked closer on the picture and it was a castle that lies in this town. They then checked a last time at Roger to see if he got something important for them. They found a key, probably a to a safe. They started looking for a safe and they found one a while after. They locked it up and there was a writ. They took it with them and then called the police and the ambulance. Both of them had to go with the police to the station to answer some questions. After that they could go home to the motel. At the motel did Syd and Nigel look on the writ that they had "stolen" from the crime scene. It was old writ writing on romaine. They were now forced to get a person that could translate this to English before the bad guys finds something that they want to find. They could not think about that any more because they where very exhausted after the day that had been. They ate supper and then they went to bed. As usual, Syd took the left side of the bed. Nigel was irritated, as usual. Tomorrow they will go to the embassy to get a man to translate the writ; they had nowhere else to go to. 


	3. The writs translate

3. The writs translate  
  
The next morning they went early to the embassy hope to get a person that had time to translate the writ that they had found yesterday. When they got to the embassy they where controlled with some tests for some reasons to see if they where Americans or not. They then looked for someone that could help them with their problem and that did go fast. When Nigel walked around a corner he exigent crushed into a person, an old stubby guy. What the hell do you think your doing, screamed the old man to Nigel? I'm sorry, I didn't see you. I'm going to be late to my meeting because of you. Dam kids. Excuse me, interrupt Sydney? Do you know where we can find a person that can translate things from romaine to English? I can, but I don't have the time. Try Mr Anderson down the hall. He could probably help you out. God day. Then the old man stared at Nigel before he walked away. Not the happiest man in the world, Nigel said. Some problem in the child hood? Nigel? Okay, okay. I shut my mouth up. They walked down the hall and there they could see a door with a note: "Mr Anderson's office". This is the right place, Sydney said. They knocked on the door and went into the office. It seemed that no one was here for the moment. They waited in the office for a while, but finally he came back to the office. Who are you, he asked nervous? Hey, my name is Sydney Fox, from Ancient Studies (the "company" she works for) and this is my partner Nigel Bailey. I have a writ here that I wander if you can translate for me? On witch language do you want it fro and to, he asked? From old romaine to English, if it works? Can I see the writ, he asked her? Of course. Nigel gave he the writ that he had in the bag. Mr. Anderson looked a few seconds and then told them that he will fix it about one or two days. Nigel and Syd had no problem with that. Now they could go around in the town and look on many things, as tourists. Before they went out on the town they first went home to fresh them self-up a little bit. Nigel took a smoking on and Sydney took a lovely purple dress. Then they went down town to look on several shops. It's amassing her, said Nigel. Yeah, you right. It's not the richest country you can go to, but they have their surprises. After then, they went to a restaurant that lied at the beach. After a good dinner at the beach they went home to the motel. In the taxi home to the motel did Syd's mobile phone ring. Sydney her! Hey Syd, Claudia said! How are you doing down there? Pretty good, thanks. Why are you calling Claudia, she asked her? First you got a meeting with the stockbroker next week and you have got a letter her from somebody that didn't want to write his name on. Shall I send it to Nigel's computer, she asked Sydney? Yeah, can you do that? I'm just sending it to him. Thanks for the help Claudia. Have a nice evening. You too. Syd closed her phone and laid back on the sit and enjoyed the trip back. When they got back to the motel they could see it in flames. They ran out of the cab and against the motel. A policeman stopped them on the way and tolled them that it's too dangerous to go inside. But what about our stuff, asked Nigel kindly the policeman? You can take a look later, but your stuff it's probably gone. Dam, Sydney jelled! I don't like these bad guys. They were now forced to get a new motel or hotel. Before they got into the taxi they asked the policeman about if he kneed any other motels that they can go to. He suggests that they could spend the night over at Clark's motel. It's a pretty nice motel he said to them. They jumped into the cabby and beget the driver to drive them to Clark's motel. At 11 pm where they there. When they came inside could they see how the receptionist jelled some customers out. I'm sorry, but they hadn't paid for the rooms. They tried to run away from it, he said with his light voice. We want to rent a room, two if you have, Sydney asked while she was looking at Nigel. We have lots of rooms free so you can have two if you want, the man answered. Sydney and Nigel took two rooms, one for each other. When they came up to the rooms they went in to Syd's room to see the mail that Claudia had sent them before. In the mail it stood about the accident at Roger's home. It was from the man who had killed Roger. He apologize for knocked Nigel down and for not introducing him self for them. What an as hole, said Nigel! It seems that he knows everything about us and we don't know anything about him. He just playing with us. We forget this and go to bed; we have a long day tomorrow. Nigel then goes to his room ad both went to bed.  
  
The next day they both woke up late, at 12 am. When day had dressed up and ate breakfast they took a cabby to the embassy there they hope to get the writ they left there the day before. At the embassy they had to wait for Mr. Anderson because he was on a meeting. After 30 minutes were the meeting finished and Mr. Anderson came to his office their Syd and Nigel was waiting. Hello, Mr. Anderson said to them both. Hey, Mr. Anderson. Are you finished with the writ that we gave you yesterday, Syd asked him? Yes, I am. It was difficult, but I maid it. Mr. Anderson gave Syd the writ back and the writs translate. "At the moonlights glare shall the dragon lead you the way to power and wealth." What the hell does that mean, said Nigel? I don't know, said Mr. Anderson. I'm just a translator. Thanks for your help. Send the check to Trinity University. When she got out of the office she saw a picture of a castle in the right corner of the writ. She walked back to Mr. Anderson and asked him where that castle liege. It's Dracula's castle. But it has been closed for years now. Do you know where it is, asked Nigel him? I think it is about 5 kilometers south from here. Beneath a lake if I remember right. Thanks for your help once more. When they had leaved the embassy, Mr. Anderson called someone from the phone. I think they know where the Rubin is, he said to his boss. Where, he asked Mr. Anderson? At Dracula's castle. Of course. Keep your eyes open and by the way, the money will come soon, I promise. Then the line brooked. What do we do know, Nigel asked Syd? We can't go there, it's legal. So what, a closed castle has never stopped me from getting a relic. We are going there to night, when no one can see us. Always what you say, said Nigel to her. Sydney took his mobile phone and rang home to Trinity University. Ancient Studies, answered Claudia. Hello Claudia. We need some help from you. Obvious. What do you need help for? We need some sketching and facts about Dracula's castle. As old as possible, please. If you also find something about a renovation, send me something about that to. Okay, I can fix that. I send it to Nigel's computer in the end of the day. That's fine Claudia. Syd then put down her phone and went back to the motel to rest a little while. At the end of the day, they had they finally got the mail. The mail contained sketching over the castle and some unnecessary facts that Claudia had sent with it. One renovation has been done there and it was year 1842. When they where at the motel wanted Nigel to stay up a little bit more. Sydney went to bed and Nigel where staying at the bar for a while. He just wants some drinks, which are all. 


	4. The mysterious Dragon

4. The mysterious Dragon  
  
The next day woke Nigel up because of a strong lightning from the window. The sun was shining and you could smell the grass and the flowers that were growing downstairs. After breakfast in Syd's room they walked out of the motel to find a cabby so they could go to Dracula's castle in his hometown Sighisoara. When they where there, they could see this huge, dark castle. If you looked at the surroundings just this spot on the map, was the darkest place you could go to. Nigel then sat down on a rock and took up his computer out of the bag to look on the sketching over the castle. According to the sketching it shall be a secret door on the back of the castle in the moat, said Nigel to Syd. Syd and Nigel walked to the backside of the castle to the moat, but sadly was the secret door jammed with bars. Suddenly a door opens nearness and there comes a man out. Do you need any help, asked the man them? Vladimir, said Syd surprised? Thank god. We really needed some help to get in. Well, I know this castle very good. I used to play her when I was a child. When they came into the central part in the castle, Nigel asked Vladimir what he was doing her. He told him that he had got information that said it would be something her. We have a writ her that we think can help us find the black Rubin, but the problem is that we don't understand it, Syd said to him. How does it go, he asked them? "At the moonlights glare shall the dragon lead you the way to power and wealth.", said Nigel. You said dragon? Yeah, the dragon shall lead the way. The dragon was Dracula's symbol, so it mates be something with some symbol that we shall do something with, said Vladimir. The three relic hunters began to seek after a dragon, a big mark or a statue. They looked for hours, but with no results. It was now 1 hour left, after that it should been moonlight. Have you find anything, Nigel asked them? No, nothing special, answered Syd. Suddenly Syd comes up with something. They had only looked inside, but not outside. This castle had no mirrors and because of that can't the moonlight glare reach inside. That means that the dragon. .Should be outside somewhere, Nigel continued. They started to look outside after the dragon and only past a half our, Vladimir had found a statue of a dragon that stood by a balcony. It was now 30 minutes left to the moonlight glare. Hopefully this is the right dragon thought Vladimir. While they wore waiting, they played a little game to make the time go faster, a card game. When the 30 minutes had gone something happened. They saw how the dragon was leading them forwards to their goal. The moonlight glare was shining on the dragon and because of that the dragon maid a shadow on the wall. They understand then that it was something behind that wall. They walked to the wall and tried to open it with some secret button. It later showed that it was no meaning with it. They had to break their way in to the wall. Sadly was that they didn't had the equipment to break down the wall. They had to back tomorrow, and then they should have the equipment for the job. They went back down and out of the castle. Who will get the equipment, Nigel asked? I can do it, Vladimir said! Meet me here at 12 am. No problem, they both answered. Vladimir then went down to the town of Sighisoara and Nigel and Syd went back to the motel with a cabby, hopefully. On the way back home they stopped at a dress shop because Sydney had seen something nice there some days ago. It was a summer dress; it was yellow with flowers on, just what Sydney wanted. Later at the motel they went to a bar, this time it was well managed. Let's celebrate our progress, said Nigel with his drink in his hand! I agree Nigel, she answered. We have done something that I never thought we could do. We are good. O hell we are. Suddenly the big man from the other bar came in. He looked at Nigel and he looked back. Nigel was now afraid and couldn't do anything else then waive with his hand and say hello. The big man just looked at him for a while, then he walked forward to the disk to have a drink. They both then went to bed and with any luck will they find the necklace tomorrow. 


	5. The reunite family

5. The reunite family  
  
The day after did the rain start again, but this time was the worst. Now had the thunder find it way here to Transylvania. At breakfast sat Nigel with a bad attitude. I know that the weather sucks, but we can't do anything about it, Sydney said to him. I went all way down to Rumania because I thought it should be nice weather here and look now, it's terrible. I can't wear my new shirt I bought yesterday at a shop and neither my new, green shorts. Life sucks. Syd tried a bit more to get him to better temperament and she did it. a bit. They after the breakfast went to the castle again to break down the wall. When they got there, stood Vladimir already there, waiting for us with his equipment. Are you ready to find a 600 years old relic, he said to them? We are, smiled Nigel to him. They walked up to the balcony and started to break down the wall to see what was behind it. After an hour work where they throw the wall. It was a secret tunnel behind it that leads deeper down behind the walls in the castle. They walked it down, slowly, and when they came down it was a long corridor there. They thought they could see something farther forward and then Vladimir got excited so he started to ran against what ever it was. Stop, Sydney screamed at him! He stopped and turned around to her. Why shall I stop, when we are this close, he asked her? It might be traps all over the floor, Nigel said. Traps? That can kill you? It's often used to that. They began to look after traps, but didn't find any. I just said it, no traps here. You shall never expel that question. Suddenly a big rock fall down from no where just there Vladimir stood, but he was lucky, Sydney jumped and saved him. Are you all right, Nigel asked them both? We are all right, Sydney said back. What did I say about the traps? I think I had something in my ear when you said that, he smiled and said. They slowly walked forward then to a small altar there a dragon statue stood. ON the dragon it hanged a neckless, it was the black Rubin on it. They had finally found it, it was over 600 yerars ago someone hold it in his hands. Finally the family will reunite, said Vladimir! Excuse me, but what did you just say, asked Nigel him? My real name is Vlad Dracul X and I'm here to reunite the family once for all. It was you that killed Roger Carries, Sydney screamed at him! I was forced to do it to get his research, he aswered her. He then took the neckless on the throwt and suddenly he got some unexpected moves. He black Rubin shined storng and all of a sudden Vlad got mad. He attackted Nigel and just when he shood bite him, Sydney comes to rescue and kicked him away from Nigel. They then started to fight against each other, but unfortunately had Vlad a bite advantage because he had the Rubin. He had got stronger and more flexible, so now was Syd in a weak position. While they fight comes Nigels behind from Vlad and takes his neckless of. Syd takes the chance and knocked him down with a 180 grade kick straight in the face. That was close, Nigel said with his hand on his chest. Yeah, to close. This time almost the family Dracul made it, but now we gonna hide the Rubin there no one can find it.  
  
One week later where they on place at home. So, how was the adventure this time, Claudia asked them? Something you always will remember, mumbled Nigel. Intressting, this time we met a relative to Dracula and I will say that he was just like him. What about the black Rubin, Cluadia asked then? It's in good hands in the rumanien musuem and because of the discovery, will the museum give us a donation within a near future. Well, it was worth the money, said Nigel and walked to his class.  
  
This story is written by Charlie Bengtström and was finished the 17 may 2003 in Sweden. This is the first that I have translate into english and more will come, I promise. 


End file.
